


X-men Supreme: Scott and Jean In The Back Seat

by MarvelMaster616



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: Takes place in my X-men Supreme Series. Jean Grey has had a rough week. She's so stressed out that Scott decides to do something about that on their date and it involves the back seat of his car.





	

** X-men Supreme Uncut  
Scott and Jean In the Back Seat **

* * *

**AN: Greetings! This is another one-shot of extended and explicit scenes from my X-men Supreme fanfiction series. Like the other cut scenes, this is sexual in nature. It doesn’t affect the continuity and the story. It just adds some sexy extras to the world of X-men Supreme.**

**Warning: As stated, the content of this story contains graphic sexual material. If you are not of legal age or maturity to view such material, please do not continue and click the back button on your browser. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or any of the characters and I make no money off this story. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**I encourage everyone to take the time to review. Please post your comments on the fanfiction website or send me your feedback at** [ **marvelmaster616@hotmail.com** ](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com) **. Also, if you have any suggestions for scenes you would like to see, please feel free to suggest them. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Scott and Jean’s Room (AN: This takes place after Issue 80: The Lotus and the Warrior Part 3)**

“Are you ready yet, Jean? We’re going to miss the movie _and_ the reservations I got at the restaurant,” said Scott, who had been anxiously checking his watch for the past half-hour.

“Quit pacing like it’s a Sentinel attack, Slim. I’ll be out in a sec!” said a restless Jean Grey from their shared bathroom.

“I’m _not_ pacing,” he told her.

“You live with two of the most powerful psychics on the planet and you’re sleeping with one of them. Do you _really_ want to have that argument?”

Scott Summers rolled his eyes, allowing his silence to answer _that_ question. It was one of the many _peculiarities_ – or challenges, depending on the situation – of dating a telepath. Having dated more than one in his life, including the _exceedingly_ peculiar Emma Frost, Scott liked to think he handled it better than most. That didn’t mean there weren’t _other_ peculiarities to contend with.

Sighing to himself, Scott stopped pacing and finally ignored his watch. At this point, he had to accept that his and Jean’s date night _wasn’t_ going to go as scheduled. This wasn’t the first time it had happened. Being X-men, as well as students at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, meant dealing with unscheduled disruptions all the time. Sometimes it took the form of a Sentinel attack. Sometime it took the form of a plot by Magneto. They even encountered an alien a while back. They _had_ to factor such disruptions into all their plans, even in their personal lives.

For the most part, Scott and Jean had navigated those disruptions as well as any couple possibly could. Their relationship had progressed a great deal since they got together. It began as an overdue realization. Then, after the events surrounding the Phoenix Force, it blossomed into something _far_ greater.

They didn’t just move into together, now sharing a master bedroom at the far end of the dormitory halls. They became _much_ closer. They became a more integral part of one another’s lives. They weren’t just boyfriend and girlfriend. They were as serious and mature a relationship as any two lovers could have. Kitty Pryde once said they acted like they had been married for 15 years already. Even though she had a knack for blurting out things that most people kept to themselves, she wasn’t entirely wrong.

Despite the depth and maturity of their relationship, Scott and Jean made it a point to set aside a chunk of time for each other at least once a week. During this time, they would set aside all the concerns and rigors that came with being X-men. This time was _their_ time, a chance to just be two lovers sharing some time together. As their relationship progressed, it had become an integral part of their lives, both as lovers and as X-men.

Tonight, however, the mood was somewhat different. He had just returned from spending several days away from the mansion. He had been helping Mr. McCoy run flight tests on upgrades to the X-jet. He also spent a few days in District X, looking for leads on the mutant who stole Magneto’s helmet from Genosha. Spending time away from his girlfriend was always difficult, but this time it seemed to effect Jean even _more_.

For reasons that Scott tried not to scrutinize, Jean carried herself like someone who hadn’t slept much or taken a moment to relax. This left her incredibly _uptight_. For someone like him, who Bobby once called the gold standard for hard-asses _everywhere_ , that was saying something.

_‘Wow. She’s really on edge tonight. I don’t remember being THIS tense during our last fight with Magneto. She’s usually pretty good at keeping calm…especially with a cosmic force stuck to her.’_

_‘I heard that, Scott.’_

**_‘So did I, Jean. I doubt THAT’S an argument you want to have either.’_ **

Scott rolled his eyes again and shook his head. That was another peculiarity that he and Jean dealt with, her powerful connection to the Phoenix Force. For the most part, that connection had strengthened her mind, her powers, _and_ their love life. However, it also had a tendency to make Jean more mindful of her telepathic talents, much to her chagrin.

If her tense state was worrying both him and the Phoenix Force, then that made this date night all the more vital. Between the election of President Kelly and the X-men’s recent dealings with General Nathan Grimshaw, there was plenty of tension in the air with the X-men. He organized this night with the intention of taking a step back, enjoying some quality time, and doing things that _didn’t_ involve fighting the X-men’s next battle.

Usually, _he_ was the one who struggled to step back from it all. For Jean to struggle this much, it was kind of jarring. When she finally emerged from the bathroom, she gave the distinct impression that she was still struggling.

“You can call off the rescue mission, Scott. I’m ready,” she said intently. “Now let’s get a move on!”

“Now you sound like _me_ during a Sentinel attack,” Scott pointed out. “Should I worry?”

“Not if you want to cancel the reservation and miss the previews,” Jean replied. “Now be the great leader you are and lead the way!”

She was in an _unusual_ hurry to get on with their date night, which concerned Scott even more. She clearly rushed through applying her makeup, styling her hair, and putting on her lipstick. She didn’t even take a moment to show off this new, low-cut black dress she had been eager to wear. She often went out of her way to tempt and tease her lovers before a date. It was her way of setting the mood. Even her ex-boyfriends admired it, knowing she would always set the right mood.

This time, however, was different. As soon as she approached her lover, she grasped onto his arm and led him out of their bedroom. She couldn’t get out of this mansion fast enough.

_‘Okay. NOW I’m a little worried. Something is definitely going on here. Having a psychic connection to my girlfriend only goes so far.’_

_‘I heard that too, Scott.’_

_‘I know. I WANTED you too. Let’s at least try to confront this before it derails our night. You know I’m here for you, Jean. I love you. We’re X-men. You can talk to me about anything.’_

* * *

**10 Minutes Later – Westchester Backroads**

_‘It’s official. I regret being SO eager to talk about this.’_

The drive from the Xavier Institute to downtown Westchester wasn’t _supposed_ to be long or arduous. It only involved navigating some of the rural backroads to get to the main parkway that led into the city. These roads were quiet and had few distractions. On this night, however, Scott Summers would’ve _welcomed_ a distraction.

“And _then_ I walked in on them in the locker room showers,” said an exasperated Jean Grey, who had been talking non-stop since they got in the car. “Keep in mind, this is the _women’s_ shower. Logan knows that. Ms. Munroe knows that. I’m _sure_ they both knew I was doing my daily psychic exercises in the Danger Room. They _had_ to know I would walk in on them.”

“Well, they’ve _both_ seen you naked already, haven’t they?” commented Scott, trying in vain to keep the conversation balanced.

“Of course they have, damn it! That doesn’t mean they had to do it over the goddamn sink! Keep in mind, this is _after_ Bobby accidentally CC’d me those pictures of himself to Jubilee…pictures that I can’t _unsee_.”

“How bad were they?” Scott instinctively asked, already dreading the answer.

“Let me put it this way…I’ll _never_ be able to look at an ice cream sundae the same way again.”

These were some distressing, yet _colorful_ recollections. Apparently, spending several days away from the mansion meant missing out on a few awkward moments that Jean just couldn’t avoid for some reason. Being a powerful telepath, it was _extra_ frustrating.

It started off with a few lurid stories about Logan and Ms. Munroe’s _significant_ efforts in make-up sex. Apparently, things got a little awkward during their mission to Japan where they tracked down some nasty people from Logan’s past – as if there were any other kind. For reasons Jean didn’t get into, it prompted Logan to make it up to Ms. Munroe in any way he could, which naturally involved make-up sex…a lot of make-up sex.

“Those pictures still weren’t as disturbing as the things I saw when Logan decided to treat Ms. Munroe to an evening _picnic_ by the pool…just as I had decided to go out for a late swim, mind you.”

“I take it this picnic didn’t only involve food,” said Scott under his breath.

“ _I_ thought class was done for the day. _I_ thought they were going out,” Jean went on, still shaking her head from the vivid memories. “That was technically true. I just didn’t know they were going to do _that_ by the pool.”

“It couldn’t have been _that_ bad, could it?”

“Let me put it this way…there’s a good, but _disturbing_ reason why we’re out of salad dressing.”

Scott groaned to himself as the mental images filled his mind. He had to grip the steering wheel a little tighter to keep his imagination from getting to elaborate. It was hard enough with Ms. Munroe being his teacher and Logan being Jean’s ex-boyfriend. He didn’t need salad dressing to be part of that equation.

At this point, they couldn’t get off the backroads fast enough. Scott longed for a distraction that didn’t involve the lurid antics of their teammates, teachers, and friends. He knew it was fairly common for X-men to mingle and internally date. Professor Xavier himself joked that this was a natural byproduct of putting a bunch of healthy young men and women in the same room. Scott wondered if even the world’s most powerful psychic failed to appreciate the _humor_ at times.

He and Jean had done their share of _mingling_ in the past. He dated Rogue and Emma Frost. She dated Logan and John Proudstar. However, there was usually a certain amount of _tact_ that went along with these relationships. For whatever reason, that tact disappeared while he was gone.

“I’m sorry if I filling your head with all sorts of raunchy images, Scott,” Jean went on. “I don’t want to undercut the _mood_ of our date night.”

“A little late for _that_ ,” he said under his breath.

“Some of it might be bad luck. Some of it might be the stress of a self-professed mutant crusader in the White House. Some of it probably involves sleeping in a bed without my boyfriend for most of the week.”

“It’s probably a combination of everything,” said Scott, “but I’m back now so you don’t have to worry about that last one.”

“And believe me. I’m _grateful_ for that,” said Jean with a reassuring smile. “I guess I’ve just gotten so used to having someone in my bed. That way if I pick up on some lurid thoughts – some of which are projected on purpose by unruly ex-boyfriends, mind you – I have someone to _console_ me.”

“I…appreciate that,” said Scott, smiling back with a touch of bemusement.

 _That_ helped ease the tension somewhat. It was nice to know that Jean had gotten so used to sharing a bed with him. He certainly felt a difference when his bed was empty now. It was a clear sign that their relationship was progression, but it also had a few side-effects.

“It still bothers me that this _bothers_ me, you know?” Jean continued, still too tense for her lover’s comfort. “It’s not like I’m a _prude_ or anything. I’ve always been pretty comfortable with sex, nudity, and everything else that’s in Bobby’s favorite movies.”

“I’ve seen you in bikinis, lingerie, and everything in between, Jean. You don’t need to convince me of _that_ ,” said Scott.

“Says the guy who survived dating Emma Frost,” quipped Jean.

“That’s beside the point.”

“Actually…that’s the _exact_ point I’m trying to make. This shouldn’t bother me. People get horny. People have sex. Some of those people happen to be my friends, my teammates, and my teachers. Some of those people – which _also_ include my friends, teammates, and teachers – aren’t particularly shy about it either. Hell, _I_ have sex and I don’t hide it. I don’t do it out in the open and I’m not so damn _crude_ about it, but I don’t hide it.”

She was getting increasingly worked up. Jean hugged her shoulders and gazed out the window at the heavily wooded landscape outside. Scott wanted to reach over and console her. However, he had to keep his eyes on the road _and_ he still had all these crude images in his mind right now. There was only so much a man in his position could do.

“It’s just that…it bothers me when it _shouldn’t_ ,” Jean went on. “Maybe it’s just luck. Maybe I’ve just been in the wrong place at the wrong time these past few days. Then again, X-men should be used to that.”

“Yeah…we should be,” said Scott under his breath.

“But I never like chalking _everything_ up to luck. Even X-men have limits,” said Jean. “A part of me wonders whether all this sex and _crudeness_ has always been there. I’m just finally seeing it. I’m seeing it, hearing it, and in some case – namely those that involve ill-mannered ex-boyfriends and immature classmates – I’m _sensing_ it as well. It’s easy enough to shield your eyes and plug your ears, but I’m a telepath. I can’t turn my mind off. I can’t _not_ sense these things.”

“But they _still_ bother you.”

“Yes, and I don’t _want_ them to!” she said with increasing frustration. “I can stand being in a house with a lot of sex. I can stand sensing it when someone is getting frisky in the bedroom, the Danger Room, or Xavier’s office.”

“Xavier’s office?” gasped Scott.

“Don’t ask. It’s not an image you want in your head. There’s just only so much I can do…especially when my boyfriend is away. I’ve taken cold showers. I’ve taken extra-long showers where I’m extra- _thorough_ in washing certain parts of my body.”

Scott gripped the steering wheel again. He actually had to slow down a bit. Now, he had the mental image of Jean Grey masturbating in the shower. It was an image bound to make any man feel _tense_ , but in a very different way.

“Without getting _too_ crude, I’ve been doing my best to limit the _effects_ , so to speak. Seeing, hearing, and sensing so much sex these past few days has just got me _way_ more worked up than I want to be. Right now…I just need to get away for a bit. I need a nice, _normal_ evening with my boyfriend.”

Jean let out another frustrated sigh. Still gazing out the window at the passing woods outside, she remained tense. She didn’t give the impression that she was all that excited about the particulars of this date. She just really needed to get away from the mansion and all the lurid escapades going on.

While Scott could hardly blame her, he still found himself clutching the steering wheel of his car. He was frustrated too, but for a _very_ different reason. This date had barely begun and it already felt like a failure. When he and Jean agreed to have a weekly date night, they did it with the hope that it would give them time to enjoy their love and share in the fruits of their relationship. It was _not_ supposed to be a reprieve from overly-horny teammates.

It made Scott downright angry, the idea that _this_ was what their date night would amount to. He could _not_ have that. Jean deserved better. Their relationship deserved better. He _had_ to do something about this.

At that fateful moment, an idea came to him. Ever the skilled tactician, Scott Summers formulated a new plan…one that would make their date night _much_ more effective.

“I’m sorry, Jean,” he said to his lover, “but you’re _wrong_.”

“What? What do you mean, Scott?” asked Jean curiously.

“Nice and normal? We’re X-men. We don’t do _normal_ ,” he said with the assertiveness that could only come from the leader of the X-men. “That’s _not_ what you need.”

“It’s…not?”

“No. Not in the _slightest_. You’re in luck though. I think I know what you need. And since I’m you’re loving boyfriend, I’m going to give it to you!”

What happened next was somewhat out-of-character for Scott Summers, who usually prided himself on being so disciplined and restrained. Without warning, he pumped the breaks on his car, causing it to slowdown abruptly. This shook Jean from her tense state, an important first step in his plan, no less. The next step, however, would shake her even more.

With Jean still in shock, ensuring her psychic powers didn’t expose too many details about his plan, Scott scanned the winding rural road for a particular area at the base of a hill. Having driven down these roads many times before, he found it with ease. Then, as the car approached it, he hooked the steering wheel to the right, immediately pulling off the main road.

Using the same of laser-like focus that helped him set so many records in the Danger Room, Scott guided the car over the bumpy gravel curb until they reached a clearing near a couple of large trees. He then pumped the breaks again, quickly coming to an abrupt stop, the tires skidding loudly within the crisp evening air.

Once the car came to a full stop, Scott took in their new surroundings. They were now parked a fair distance from the main road, nestled in a grassy area abutting an old trail. There was nothing out here. At this hour, it was as empty and quiet as anything could be. That made it the perfect place to carry out this new _plan_ of us.

“Uh…Scott?” said Jean, still very confused by her lover’s actions.

“Get in the back seat,” said Scott, making it sound like an order during a mission.

“The back seat? Scott, what the hell are you…”

The X-leader, armed with the poise of being a leader _and_ Jean Grey’s boyfriend, put his hand up to silence her. She was still in shock that her upstanding, disciplined boyfriend would so something this _abrupt_. Maybe it was just a byproduct of working with Wolverine for too long or maybe this was just how their relationship evolved. Whatever the reason, it felt right.

“Jean…do you trust me?” he asked her in a serious, but sincere tone.

“Of course I do,” said Jean. “You know that. We’ve actually _died_ for each other.”

“Then trust me when I say I _know_ what you need,” Scott told her, “and in order to give you what you need, you have to get in the back seat.”

Jean shot him a look of equal parts surprise and intrigue. Being a skilled psychic, she was _not_ used to being surprised, especially by her uptight boyfriend.

She didn’t seem to mind though. As the shock wore off, she began piecing together the details of Scott’s plan. That shock soon transformed into _excitement_ …a very special kind of excitement that Scott intended to maximize.

“Now then…are you going to ask questions or are going to get moving?” asked Scott, his tone becoming assertive once more.

“I _know_ what you’re doing, Scott. You know that strong, assertive men turn me on, right?” said Jean, a flirtatious grin forming on her face.

“I know what I need to know. And I use what I know to formula plans. Now are you on board with this plan or do I have to get even more _assertive_?” he said in a tone that would’ve stopped Wolverine.

“No. You don’t…yet,” said Jean, making it clear she wouldn’t make it easy for him.

Embracing his plan, Jean eagerly undid her seatbelt and crawled into the backseat, just as he ordered. As she did this, Scott turned off the engine to the car and set the keys aside, leaving the car darkened and quiet. Now, they had only the light of the moon illuminating their surroundings, which would only aid his plan.

Confident in this plan, Scott followed Jean into the backseat of his car. It wasn’t easy, given the limited space, but he and Jean navigated confined spaces all the time in the Danger Room. Crawling into the backseat of a car was _nothing_.

As soon as he joined her, he didn’t even give Jean a chance to get situated. There was no small-talk. There were no elaborate romantic gestures. That was _not_ part of his plan. That was _not_ what Jean needed right now. Without saying a word or projecting a thought she could follow, Scott hungrily enraptured her in his powerful arms and captured her lips in a deep kiss.

“Mmf! Ooh Scott!” gasped Jean, her voice muffled by the kiss.

“Mmm…too assertive?” said Scott, taking a quick breath.

“Fuck no!” she replied without hesitation.

Encouraged by her reaction, Scott continued to carry out his ambitious plan. Using every bit of leverage and the assertiveness Jean so valued, he effectively pinned his girlfriend up against the passenger-side window. He wasn’t _gentle_ about it either. This was not a romantic gesture. This was just him giving his girlfriend what she needed.

 _‘My, my, my Mr. Summers…what has come over you?’_ said Jean via telepathy, her lips being too occupied for words.

 _‘You said it yourself. You like it when your lovers are assertive,’_ replied Scott, not letting up in his hungry kissing.

_‘That can’t be your only reason. Your plans are never that simple.’_

_‘You know me well. I know you well too. When you get tense, your thoughts get erratic. When your thoughts get erratic, your body gets erratic. Since the mind and body of a psychic are uniquely sensitive, that means you need overtly insensitive to jar everything back into place.’_

_‘That logic is SO twisted, but I can’t say I disagree with it.’_

_‘It’s not just logic either. You keep going on and on about sex…how it annoyed and frustrated you in my absences. Well, seeing as how you can’t stop talking about it, you might as well do something to get it out of your system.’_

As Scott projected this telepathic thought into his girlfriend’s mind, he trailed his powerful hands down the womanly curves of her body. One found its way to her butt. The other went up her dress, navigating her inner thighs and feeling around the areas still covered by her panties. He made it clear in his touch that those areas wouldn’t stay covered for long.

_‘You’ve got a surprisingly dirty mind, Scott Summers…even for a man who once dated Emma Frost.’_

_‘Trust me. She didn’t teach me THIS.’_

_‘I do trust you, Scott. If you think fucking me in the backseat of your car on a secluded road is what I need…well, I think that’s a plan I can get behind!’_

The psychic communication ceased. Any thought beyond pursuing this _plan_ of his ceased as well. Jean Grey was tense. Someone needed to _relieve_ that tension. Being her loving boyfriend and a skilled tactician, Scott rose to the occasion.

The kissing and touching quickly escalated. Scott _smothered_ his lover’s lips with his, smearing the lipstick and makeup she had applied less than a half-hour ago. Their tongues twirled in a tango of lust, evoking hungry moans and soft purrs.

With their mouths thoroughly occupied, Scott made sure his hands stayed busy as well. He firmly squeezed her butt with one hand while skillfully working his hand under her dress. At one point, his fingers slipped under her panties to feel the tender flesh beneath. He could already sense a growing heat between her thighs…a heat that triggered another round of _assertive_ actions.

“Off! Get…your shirt…off!” urged Jean through the heated kissing.

She didn’t wait for him to get around to it. If anything, this was her way of telling him not to remove his hands from her butt and inner thighs. Scott got the message loud and clear and let his girlfriend do what she needed to do.

With her lips still entwined with his, Jean went to work undoing the buttons on his blue buttoned-down dress shirt. She wasn’t careful or tender either. She undid them with the kind of urgency he hadn’t seen outside a Level 5 Danger Room scenario, which often involved Sentinels and a sneak-attack by Magneto.

With skill every bit as good as his, Jean undid his shirt in record time. This got Scott to finally remove his hands from her for the briefest of moments, allowing him to cast off the shirt, tossing it right over the passenger’s seat. With his upper body now exposed, their lips finally parted and Jean went to work pawing his well-toned muscles.

“Yeah… _this_ is what I missed. _This_ …is why my bed was so cold,” she said while eagerly raking her nails over his manly sinews.

“ _This_ also means…you’re overdressed,” said Scott, already breathing heavily.

“So it does,” Jean replied coyly. “What are you going to do about it?”

She _goaded_ him with her tone. She wanted him to keep being _assertive_ …to stick to his plan, give her what she needed, and make her _love_ it every step of the way. Being both Jean Grey’s lover and the leader of the X-men, he _refused_ to let her down.

With a smirk that would’ve made Logan jealous, Scott did exactly what his plan required. As Jean continued pawing his upper body, he captured her lips in another messy kiss. As they resumed their eager passion, he reached behind her and quickly located the zipper of her dress. Then, with the same efficiency she showed in removing his shirt, he unzipped it completely, pushed the shoulder straps aside, and peeled it off her womanly body.

“Off! Get it…off!” said Scott, mirroring Jean’s words from earlier.

His lover eagerly accommodated his efforts. With their lips still entwined, she adjusted her body and even wiggled a bit so he could get it off easier. As he pulled it down her torso, exposing her flesh in the process, Scott noticed something quite _telling_.

 _‘No bra?’_ he said via his thoughts, ensuring their lips remained entwined.

 _‘You were rushing me, remember? I didn’t have time to put one on,’_ Jean replied.

_‘That wasn’t part of the plan, I promise. Some just work out better than you expect.’_

_‘Given how rare that is for us X-men, you better make the most of it!’_

Always eager to improve his plans, Scott took full advantage of Jean’s _oversight_. With her breasts now fully exposed and the dress halfway down her body, he trailed his lips down her face and neck, quickly navigating to her ample cleavage. His hands followed suit as well, eventually meeting at her fleshy mounds.

Hearing Jean’s passionate gasps and feeling the growing heat of her flesh, Scott employed a new set of skills in satisfying his girlfriend. He _buried_ his face between her breasts, doing a little motor-boating in the process, a special skill he learned during his time with Emma Frost for reasons even Jean couldn’t deny. As he immersed himself in her breasts, he grasped both breasts with his powerful hands and gave them a firm squeeze. This evoked a _special_ purr from his lover.

“Scott! Your hands…so skilled!” Jean cooed.

He smiled to himself, although it was completely _muffled_ by her breasts. This was one of Jean Grey’s other intimate quirks. In addition to enjoying men who asserted themselves during sex, she also _loved_ having her breasts rubbed. Every man who had been with Jean learned that quickly. Her first boyfriend, John Proudstar, once joked it was the quickest way to _energize_ her in the moment. For his plan to work, Jean needed plenty of _energy_.

Tapping into more of his skill as Jean Grey’s lover, Scott rubbed and kneaded her breasts. He worked them in a circular motion, occasionally pinching and kissing the nipples, which soon became _very_ erect. It sent all sorts of blissful shivers through his girlfriend’s body and he didn’t need her to use telepathy to communicate that bliss.

“Ooh! Your touching…so good!” gasped Jean. “Making me…so hot!”

No telepathy was necessary for this sentiment either. Scott felt Jean shifting her body under him. She hitched a leg up over his waist and hungrily grinded her pelvis. The presence of their remaining clothes ensured it was only a prelude at best, but it got the point across. She _wanted_ more. She _needed_ more. Being this woman’s lover, Scott had every intention of _giving_ her more.

His skilled fondling of her breasts ensured Jean Grey was good and horny. As much as he enjoyed this kind of foreplay with her, Scott also sensed a growing impatience. She needed his sex and she needed it _now_.

Not one to test the patience of his fiery girlfriend, Scott went back to work. After giving her breasts a few more hard rubs, he finished removing her dress. Jean even grabbed onto the seat and the headrest to elevate her hips, allowing him to slide it down her legs. She even kicked off her shoes in the process. This left her only in a pair of black panties.

As eager as he was to get them off, Scott realized that he was now _overdressed_. On top of that, his pants became _exceedingly_ tight. Fondling Jean Grey’s breasts tended to do that to a man.

“Pants…too tight,” he said breathlessly.

“I can see that,” teased Jean, already eying the growing bulge in his pants.

Like a man charging into an ongoing Sentinel attack, he rose up briefly so he could undo his pants. He even bumped his head on the roof of the car, but that didn’t slow him down for a _second_.

He worked as quickly as the confined space of the car allowed, undoing his dark khaki pants and pushing them down his legs, boxers and all. He made sure to kick off his shoes and socks as well, not caring that one ended up on his discarded dress-shirt, leaving a noticeable stain. Scott could care less about the condition of his clothes right now. He had a lover to satisfy.

“That’s better,” he said, turning his attention back to the half-naked woman before him.

His manhood now free, the blood flowed to his lower body unencumbered. His body quickly caught up with his plan, becoming fully erect and ready to give his lover what she so clearly needed. Gazing at her with a determination usually reserved for a clash with Magneto, he prepared to _unleash_ his passion on her.

“Panties…” he said intently, letting Jean fill in the blanks.

“Do…what you need to do, Scott,” she replied, still urging him along with her gaze.

Needing no further motivation at this point, the X-leader enraptured her in his arms again. She welcomed his embrace, elevating her hips so he could easily access her sex. Scott made good use of such _accommodations_ , grasping the sides of her panties and sliding them down her legs with ease.

As soon as they were off, Scott tossed them into the front seat while Jean eagerly spread her legs, inviting him to carry out the rest of his plan. The X-leader accepted that invitation.

“Now…we _fuck_ ,” he said, as though it were a command.

“Your plan…I like it!” grinned Jean.

“It gets better!”

The X-leader positioned himself to carry out this _plan_ of his. Navigating the confined space of the backseat once more, he grasped Jean by the lower thighs and aligned his pelvis with hers, his imposing form looming over her.

Then, using his leverage to position her body in just the right way. It was a bit awkward, requiring that Jean be on her side somewhat with one leg hitched over her shoulder. She made it work though and so did Scott. With one knee now on the seat and a foot planted on the floor, the X-leader guided his erect manhood to the outer folds of her vagina, which were very moist with arousal.

He didn’t tease her. He didn’t try to be overly romantic either. His plan didn’t involve elaborate lovemaking. It involved _fucking_. With this in mind, Scott thrust his hips forward, driving his dick up into the waiting folds of Jean Grey’s pussy.

“Ohhh fuck!” Jean cried out upon feeling him enter her.

Grinning at her reaction, admiring the distinct contortions of her expression as her inner muscles accommodated his manly flesh, Scott _tightened_ his embrace on his lover. He strengthened his grip on her thighs and leaned over more, pressing her up against the car door even more. Jean, still holding onto the headrests, could only brace herself now.

It didn’t take long for her inner depths to embrace his member. Jean’s body knew his well and he knew hers just as well. The way his flesh merged with hers was just so _complete,_ creating a _special_ kind of intimacy that filled them with a special kind of pleasure. Scott made sure to use this _special_ feeling to the utmost. With every bit of leverage and intensity he could muster, he began moving his body, giving his lover the fucking she so clearly needed.

“Yeah! This is definitely…what you need!” said Scott in a deep, determined tone.

“Ohhh yes! Oh yes! I need this…so bad!” Jean exclaimed.

As if Scott needed more motivation at this point, he continued feeding his lover’s _needs_. He established a hard, heated pace, working his hips hard and fast. The sound of his manhood rapidly pumping into her vagina, along with the hot smacking sound of their naked flesh, filled the car. Given the confined area of the car, it was even louder and hotter than usual.

Scott further added to the heat, leaning in and capturing her lips in another messy kiss. Jean instinctively kissed back, letting go of the seat and headrest so she could cling to his shoulders, if only to better brace herself from his powerful thrusting. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders while her leg bent further back, testing her flexibility as he kept humping her. If there was any strain, it was _vastly_ overshadowed by passion and pleasure.

Such a potent combination didn’t just make for a hot, heated romp between Scott and his lover. It actually _shook_ the car. He could feel it moving to the force of his motions. Something about that just made this intimate moment all the more _satisfying_.

“Oh-oh-ohhh Scott! So…so hot! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!” Jean cried out.

Scott replied with deep grunts rather than words. This was just the response she wanted. He sensed she could feel the car rocking too. It _excited_ her. It _thrilled_ her, creating a unique blend of sensations in addition to the basic feelings that came with sex.

This was the ultimate endgame for Scott’s plan. Jean had been so frustrated and uptight, having been bombarded with all this reckless, immature sex during his absence. It caused so much tension and frustration. The only way to confront those feelings, ironically enough, was to _confront_ them. It ended up working even better than expected.

“You…you _feel_ that, Jean?” said Scott, panting heavily between all the kissing and humping. “We’re fucking…in the backseat…of a car.”

“Yes! I…I feel it! I…I love it!” Jean cried out.

“That’s…because…you need… _and_ want it!”

The messy kissing and fervent humping escalated, as if to _reinforce_ Scott’s point. It didn’t need to be reinforced, but Jean certainly didn’t seem to mind. The idea that they were having sex in the back seat of a car, along with the blissful sensations they knew so well, helped reveal the true scope of his _plan_. By every measure, this plan was succeeding.

With stunning, yet fitting efficiency, Scott pushed his girlfriend to the brink of orgasm. He could hear it in the echoes of her blissful cries, which seemed _much_ louder in the confined area of a car. He could also feel it in the way her pussy throbbed around his cock, tensing and contracting each time he thrust into her.

He knew Jean’s body so well. He knew how she liked to be fucked, how she liked to be touched, and how to send her to that special world of ecstasy. It might have been the easiest part of his plan, humping his lover just how she liked it, but it was also the most rewarding.

“Ohhh Scott! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum…so hard!” Jean exclaimed, her nails digging harder into his flesh.

“Go on, Jean. Do what you need to do,” Scott told her.

The kissing ceased again so he could admire her descent into ecstasy. He shifted his grip on her thighs, now clutching them just above her knees. Using more leverage, he increased the pace of his thrusting, pumping his erect cock into her tight folds with focused vigor. Jean’s head and back rubbed up against the window and car door, still testing her flexibility in the convinced space. It was a test she eventually passed.

When he finally carried her over that special threshold, Scott felt her whole body tremble in his embrace. Every muscle in her lower body tensed, she clung harder to his shoulders, and she closed her eyes as the ecstasy washed over her. Scott, sensing the extra hard throbbing around his cock, finally slowed his thrusting so his lover could enjoy her sweet release. It was a beautiful culmination to his plan.

“I love it when a plan works out,” he said to himself.

His words were easily drowned out by Jean’s orgasmic moans. He held her closely, watching her face contort to the waves of pleasure washing over her body. He felt the inner muscles of her vagina tighten and tense in accord with each wave. He could even sense some of that pleasure through the special psychic connection they shared, a pleasant byproduct, of sorts, from their ordeal with the Phoenix Force.

Scott made sure Jean enjoyed every moment of her orgasm. He continued hovering over her, as if to protect her from anything that would disrupt the ecstasy. He did his job and Jean made sure to acknowledge it. When she finally opened her eyes, her mind and body still immersed in the ecstasy, she smiled and caressed his face.

“God, you’re a great boyfriend…and a damn good planner!” said Jean.

“For you _and_ the X-men…I can’t be anything less,” he replied proudly.

There was that _assertiveness_ again. She still loved it. It still turned her on, even in the midst of orgasmic bliss. It earned Scott a tender, loving kiss from his girlfriend…a fitting reward for a successful plan.

Together, they lingered in this kiss, allowing their naked bodies to further meld in the confined space. They already worked up quite a sweat, so much so that the windows started to fog up. There was something oddly rewarding about that, as if to create a tangible monument to their lovemaking.

However fitting or rewarding it might have been, Scott hadn’t forgotten that one part of his plan remained _incomplete_. The primary objective had been to give Jean what she needed. He achieved that and that was more than enough to call his plan successful. The secondary objective remained unachieved and he wasn’t the only one who noticed.

“Scott…are you going to finish your plan? Or do _I_ have to do?” teased Jean upon breaking the passionate kiss.

“Well I…wasn’t going to make a big deal of it,” said Scott sheepishly.

“It is a big deal,” she told him, now dead serious. “You gave me what I needed. You made me cum. Now…let me _return_ the favor.”

“Oh? And how do you _plan_ on doing that?” he asked, pretending he didn’t already know what she had in mind.

“I have some _ideas_.”

Now, it was Jean Grey’s turn to be assertive. As much as she enjoyed her lovers _smothering_ her with their manly strength, she didn’t mind using some strength of her own.

She captured his lips in another kiss, this time putting more energy into it. Their naked bodies, still in an awkward position within the backseat, instinctively shifted in preparation for Jean’s plan.

Scott withdrew his still-erect penis from her throbbing pussy, still tender from her orgasm. This allowed a bit more mobility within the backseat. This time, Scott followed Jean’s lead, trusting in her plan and letting her guide their naked bodies.

“Sit…and get comfy,” she told him in a seductive voice that no man could hope to resist.

He complied with her orders. It was something the X-leader wasn’t used to doing, but he gladly made exceptions for Jean Grey. He now sat perfectly upright in the center of the backseat, both feet placed firmly on the floor. Once in position, Jean skillfully navigated the confined space and positioned herself in accord with her plan.

With the same laser-like focus he demonstrated with her, she maneuvered herself into the perfect position. She grabbed onto his shoulders, straddled his pelvis so that both knees were securely planted by each hip, and aligned her lower body with his. Scott instinctively reached up and grasped her waist, but let her retain most of the leverage. She made good use of it as well, reaching behind her back with one hand and grasping the base of his penis so that she could guide it back to her folds.

“I’m going to ride your cock,” Jean told him, her every word echoing with such certainty. “I’m going to ride it until you cum.”

“That’s…a plan I can get behind,” said Scott, already descending into a lustful daze.

“Don’t hold back either,” she told him, still dead serious. “You gave me what I needed. Now let me give you what a good, dedicated lover deserves!”

There was no arguing with such a plan _or_ such logic. Whatever tension that had been plaguing Jean earlier was gone, having been fucked out of her no less. Now, there was just a loving, dedicated, and still-horny girlfriend before him.

Scott was more than happy to accommodate Jean’s dedication. Smiling up at her powerful gaze, he just held onto her hips as she carried out her plan, plunging her hips downward and driving his dick back into her pussy.

“Ohhh Jean!” moaned Scott, now just letting himself enjoy the feeling.

“That’s it, my love! Relax. Enjoy what you _deserve_!” said Jean with a seductive purr.

Not losing her focus for a second, Jean tightened her grip on his shoulders and began riding his cock. She dug her knees into the car seat, wrapped her arms around his neck, and began working her hips in the same vigorous, fervent rhythm he had done with her earlier.

It didn’t matter if parts of her were still tender from her orgasm. It didn’t matter if she hadn’t fully caught her breath after her orgasm. Jean Grey was not the kind of woman who expected her boyfriend to do all the work and expect anything less in return. It was one of the many defining qualities Scott loved about her. Logan once joked how Jean liked to return the favor, orgasm for orgasm. In a situation like this, though, it was no laughing matter.

Just as before, the movement of their bodies was heated and intense. Jean hungrily drove her hips up and down, working her tight folds along the length of his rigid shaft. Her pelvis smacked against his hips, delivering the kind of fervor and force that intensified every lustful desire. Scott willingly descended into that desire, eagerly feeling up the curves of her body and grasping her bouncing breasts.

Such intense movements made the whole car _rock_ again. Scott could even feel their body heat create a sweaty, sauna-like environment. It made the windows fog up even more, so much so that it was hard to see out of them. That didn’t matter though. The only thing he cared to see at this point was a naked Jean Grey riding his dick.

“Mmm…you feel that?” moaned Jean in between her heated movements. “A good fuck…a great fuck! This…is what _we_ needed!”

“Ohhh yeah! Need it…so bad!” Scott moaned in response, now _aching_ for his release.

As she rode him hard and rocked the car, she playfully and affectionately smothered him with her lips. Still caressing his now-sweaty face, she kissed around his neck and nibbled on his ear, which happened to be a special _quirk_ of his that she knew he loved.

Jean really pulled out all the stops, using every little trick of the trade to satisfy him. She proved every bit as _adept_ guiding him into a world of ecstasy. She was almost theatrical with her movements, leaning back at times so he had a nicer view of his breasts and making sure they bounced every time she drove her hips down, working his cock within her tight folds.

With such focused effort, it was hard _not_ to hold back at times. Scott was so used to delaying his own desire for that blissful release, prioritizing instead that of his lover. With lovers like Emma Frost and Rogue, he made it a point to draw the feeling out, if only to ensure their satisfaction. Jean made it a point, especially since the ordeal with the Phoenix Force, to reassess these _priorities_. She made it clear that, as nice as it was to be such a considerate lover, his own pleasure still mattered a great deal.

Scott was done holding back. He ceased _every_ effort to further delay his climax. Shifting his hands from Jean’s bouncing breasts to her bouncing ass, he clung to her womanly flesh as the pleasure within him reached a tipping point.

“Jean…getting close! Almost…almost there!” said Scott through increasingly-labored grunts.

“Go on, Scott. Do what you need to do,” said Jean, mirroring his _exact_ words from earlier.

Much to his own chagrin, those words worked just as well for him as they did for her. Jean slowed the pace of her movements, delivering a few more thorough gyrations. He felt his dick slither hard within the tight folds of her vagina, surrounding it with a hot warmth that drew out more and more sensations. Finally, those sensations led him over the edge and into that special world of ecstasy that he had taken her.

“Ohhhh Jean, I…I’m cumming!” Scott exclaimed.

With this proclamation, Jean drove her hips down against his one more time, ensuring his manhood was in the deepest recesses of her womanly heat. Her motions then stopped and she caressed his face, making sure he only saw her loving gaze as he climaxed. It was the best sight any man could lay eyes on as he achieved orgasm.

His gaze now locked on his lover’s, Scott firmly squeezed Jean’s butt as his lower body tensed to the orgasmic sensations that followed. White-hot sensations shot up through his core as his member throbbed blissfully within her depths. His manly fluids shot out up into her pussy, mixing with the various feminine fluids he helped release earlier. It made for a perfect blend of sex and passion.

“Jean…” Scott managed to get out through his blissful daze.

“Shh…enjoy it, my lover,” said Jean, silencing him with a finger to the lips.

She never stopped smiling as he immersed himself in the pleasure. Like him, she admired his venture into ecstasy. She seemed to take just as much satisfaction in satisfying her lover. It was so fitting. It was also symbolic of how far their relationship had come.

Now breathless from both the ecstasy and the exertion, Scott pulled Jean into another tender kiss, effectively completing her plan as well. It conveyed the same sentiment she gave him. She acknowledged his dedication. He acknowledged hers. It made for a perfect balance of sorts…a balance that also made for great sex.

They lingered in this kiss until the blissful feelings subsided. Jean then carefully rose up off him, allowing his penis and her lady parts to rest. They needed it, to say the least. She still remained in his lap though, her arms now lovingly draped over his shoulders. Through heavy breathing and lingering ecstasy, their lips finally parted so they could take in what they had just done.

“I’d say….your plan succeeded too,” said Scott with a playful grin.

“So it did,” said Jean proudly.

“So…you’re feeling better now? Less tense? Less frustrated?”

“Scott…I just had awesome sex with my boyfriend in the backseat of a car. I don’t know how a woman can feel much better than I feel right now!”

They both laughed and kissed again. Some plans just worked out better than most. As X-men, neither of them were used to plans working out this well. That _made_ it all the more satisfying.

“I think you proved a larger point though,” said Jean after their lips parted. “You probably didn’t _intend_ to prove it, but you did anyways.”

“Really? What point was that?” asked Scott curiously.

“That sometimes I get so caught up in the _sordid_ thoughts of others that I can’t keep track of my own,” she said. “Whether by luck or coincidence, I got bombarded by all these sexy thoughts. My friends, my teachers, my teammates…these are things that shouldn’t bother me, but they did and for a _very_ good reason.”

“You mean _other_ than making you _really_ horny?”

“That’s a good reason, but not _nearly_ good enough.”

Jean then casually rested her head on his shoulder, affectionately pawing his chest to communicate a deeper affection that went beyond the focused lust they had just enjoyed. Scott instinctively strengthened her embrace, conveying the same affection. It helped make her point better than words ever could.

“Seeing everyone around you sharing that _special_ something with a _special_ someone – even if it is downright _crude_ , at times – reminds you how much you _miss_ your lover,” said Jean. “You know it deep down. You just don’t acknowledge it because it’s _easier_. That way, you don’t have to admit you can’t get what you need.”

“And sometimes you need it _shoved_ in your face,” said Scott with a bit of wry humor, “although that might not be the best choice of words.”

“It still _works_ ,” she snickered. “You just proved that. If you had waited until the date was over, you’d have doomed us both to hours on end of me complaining. I’m pretty sure that would’ve _killed_ the mood real fast.”

“Then it’s a good thing I acted so _decisively_.”

“Yes…it is.”

They continued embracing. Jean kept pawing his chest while his arms remained secure around their naked body. As Scott enjoyed the feel of her naked body against his, he couldn’t help but notice the state of the car, as well as they spent making it _rock_.

The windows were still considerably fogged, especially the ones in the back. This fog was likely to linger. The whole car still felt so muggy and steamy, covering their naked skin in a light layer of sweat. As such, they weren’t in too great a hurry to put their clothes back on, which were strewn all over the car anyways.

It was made for a messy, hot, and cramped environment, hardly the romantic settings they were used to. Scott usually made love to Jean in comfortable, romantic settings like bedrooms and hotel suites. This was _not_ like that at all, but at the same time, it felt so _right_.

Jean didn’t need him to make love to her this time. She just needed him to _fuck_ her. He did just that and now, his lover was as content as could be. Smiling to himself, Scott felt comfortable calling this plan and this date a success. However, that didn’t mean _this_ had to be the end.

“You know…we probably missed our reservation, but we can still make the movie if you want,” said Scott, his tactical mind already forming another plan.

“We can _try_. We’ll look like a couple of teenagers whose prom night went a bit too well, but I don’t mind,” said Jean, still resting her head on his shoulder.

“I didn’t think you would,” teased the X-leader. “The movie doesn’t start for another hour-and-a-half though. So if you’re okay with popcorn and hotdogs for dinner, we can keep _fogging_ these windows up.”

Jean rose up from his shoulder, her arms still draped around his neck as she sat comfortably in his lap. She cast him another affectionate, yet loving smile, sensing in his thoughts just how much he meant what he said. Some renewed activity in lower body helped reinforce this sentiment, which definitely got Jean’s attention in all the right ways.

“Mr. Summers, you have a very dirty, but very _strategic_ mind,” she told him. “You find ways to adapt to any situation, be it a Sentinel attack or making love to your girlfriend.”

“So is that a yes for the movie or a yes for more sex?” asked Scott, deepening his voice to further tempt her.

“Babe, I’m on board with _any_ strategy of yours, be it Sentinels or sex. If you’ve got a plan that allows us to have more great sex and make this movie…well, lead the way!”

The leader in him took over. With a confident grin and renewed passion, Scott pulled his lover into another passionate kiss. A new plan unfolded before him, one every bit as ambitious as before. His lover’s needs had been met. The tension had been eased. Everything from this point forward was just bonus passion.

That passion led to another heated make-out session, one that led them to roll around chaotically in the confined backseat. The passion and kissing led to renewed foreplay. The foreplay led to a round of oral teasing. First, Scott went down on his lover, laying her out on the seat again and eating her pussy out. Then, Jean returned the favor, having him lean back on the seat while she sucked his cock.

Once aroused again, more fervent sex followed. Scott guided his manhood back into Jean’s pussy, uniting their flesh once more. A fresh flood of hot sensations followed. The car began rocking again, the windows fogging up even more. Naked bodies moved and humped together, coupled with various moans and grunts. They became quite adept at navigating the confined space of the back seat, utilizing various positions that tested both their flexibility and stamina in all the right ways.

 _‘You’re a hell of a leader, Summers…a hell of a leader and a hell of a lover,’_ Jean said via telepathy at one point during their fervent lovemaking.

 _‘For the X-men and the woman I love, I can be nothing less,’_ Scott replied.

_‘God, I love you.’_

_‘I love you too.’_

It wasn’t as reckless or desperate as before. This was just a man and his lover enjoying some intimate time together, enjoying a taste of the playful decadence their friends and teammates so enjoyed. Scott scheduled this date with the intention of getting away from such things, allowing him and Jean to just be a normal couple. For X-men, though, there was no _normal_. There was no getting away from such things.

In the face of all the stress and tension that came with their lives, they had to find ways to adapt. Derailing a date to have sex in the back seat of a car might have been a bit unorthodox, but it _worked_. For a couple like him and Jean – being a couple that survived colorful ex-lovers and cosmic forces – it seemed fitting. Rather than work around it, they _embraced_ it.

They just had to embrace it to a certain point. After all, they still had a movie to catch.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: That’s it for now. Hope you enjoyed it! Again, please take the time to leave a review or contact me via email with your feedback. I’m always happy to chat. Until next time, take care!**


End file.
